tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Gordon and Henry
Edward, Gordon and Henry, retitled Henry to the Rescue in American releases, is the fourth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Does it Bite? in 1989 and Mysterious Stranger in 1993. Plot Gordon always pulls the big Express and is proud to be the only one strong enough to do so. One day, he heads down the line, when he sees Henry's Tunnel. Henry feels sorry for himself and begins to wonder if the Fat Controller will ever forgive him and let him out again. Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, but goes so fast that his safety valve bursts and is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. The Fat Controller is cross and orders for another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and moved onto a siding. Henry saw what happened and can only laugh. Edward is summoned to take the express, but he is not strong enough to move it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to pull and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller sticks his head out the window to wave to the engines, but his hat is blown off into a field and eaten by a goat. The two keep running until they reach the station at the end of the line and on the way home help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint and now knows that he doesn't have to run into a tunnel to keep his paint dry. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * Stock footage from The Sad Story of Henry is used. * In a deleted photograph, a circuit-board can be seen near the tracks. * A deleted photograph shows the Fat Controller wearing his hat at Wellsworth despite losing it on the way. * One of James' trucks has NE written on it in the opening scene. * On Sprout TV airings, this episode was given its UK title. * The events of this episode were briefly mentioned by Edward in The Adventure Begins. * This is the first episode where Thomas does not appear. Goofs * The narration of Ringo's US version is slightly out of sync from the point when Henry leaves the tunnel to when he arrives at Wellsworth. * When Gordon says: "I'm going to poop, poop at Henry", studio equipment is visible in the top right corner. As Gordon slows down, studio equipment is visible in the top right corner and his drive wheels are going backwards. * After being uncoupled from his coaches, as Gordon passes over the points his trailing wheels jam as he moves offscreen. * When Gordon moves to the siding, he passes the points and the coaches later change position without explanation. * When Gordon says: "Edward can't push the train", his eyes shift very quickly, indicating a film cut. * When Edward and Henry set off, Gordon is derailed. * While Henry is in the tunnel his face is covered with black dust, but when the close up of Henry going backwards from the tunnel he is spotless because it is footage from earlier episodes. The same thing happens after Henry has pulled the express through the tunnel. * Gordon sets off from Knapford and heads towards Vicarstown. When Edward and Henry set off, they head in the same direction but ended up at Wellsworth, which is in the opposite direction. * Because stock footage was used, the scene where Sir Topham Hatt tells Henry to turn around is darker. * Gordon's express has two brake coaches. * When Edward and Henry set off, you can see that as the scene ends, the last coach is passing Gordon, but in the next scene, the coach can be seen passing him again. * When Henry passes the goat, Edward is not behind the train. * James appears, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * In the close-up of Henry when he is coming out of the tunnel, his cylinder red stripe is sticking out. * When the Fat Controller asks Henry to pull the train Gordon is not seen in front of the buffers. * By the time Edward and Henry help Gordon back to the sheds, it is unlikely he has any steam left in his boiler and would not be able to whistle. Yet, in the close-up shot as they round a corner, Gordon's whistle can be heard before Edward's and Henry's. * During the close up of the Fat Controller after Henry exits the tunnel, blue ink can be seen smeared on the Fat Controller's hand. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Edward, Gordon and Henry In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Edward,GordonandHenrytitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Edward,GordonandHenryremasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:HenryToTheRescueOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:HenrytotheRescueoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card HenryToTheRescueRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Remastered US Title card File:Edward,GordonandHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenryKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:Edward,GordonandHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Edward,GordonandHenrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenryItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenryFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenryGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenryJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:EdwardGordonAndHenry1.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry2.png|Gordon leaves Knapford File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png|Stock footage File:EdwardGordonAndHenry3.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry4.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry5.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon File:EdwardGordonAndHenry7.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry8.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry9.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry10.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry11.png|Gordon bursts his safety valve File:EdwardGordonAndHenry12.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry13.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry14.png|Henry in his tunnel File:EdwardGordonAndHenry15.png|The Fat Controller and Gordon File:EdwardGordonAndHenry16.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry17.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry18.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry19.png|Edward File:EdwardGordonAndHenry20.png|The Fat Controller and Gordon File:EdwardGordonAndHenry21.png|Edward pushes the Express File:EdwardGordonAndHenry22.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry23.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry24.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry25.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry26.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry27.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry28.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry29.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry14.png|Stock footage File:EdwardGordonAndHenry30.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry31.png|Henry and Gordon File:EdwardGordonAndHenry32.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry33.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry34.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry35.png|Gordon's wheels derailed File:EdwardGordonAndHenry36.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry37.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry52.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry38.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry39.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry40.png|Henry File:EdwardGordonAndHenry41.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry42.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry43.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry44.png EdwardGordonAndHenry50.png|Henry arriving at the station File:EdwardGordonAndHenry46.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry47.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry48.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry49.png|Henry in the sheds File:GaleWarning3.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry53.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry13.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry15.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry16.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry17.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry20.JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry21.PNG|The Fat Controller has his top hat back on File:Edward,GordonandHenry22.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry23.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry24.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG|Deleted scene File:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book Episode File:Edward, Gordon and Henry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry to the Rescue - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Henry to the Rescue - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes